the prank war
by BloodiedCoreOfHope
Summary: shiro should really know better than to kidnap his king for a prank war since he is technically 16. he didn't though and now he has a slightly insane king helping him out against a psychopathic sword in a war where it's prank or be pranked! Don't own bleach. Do not expect Updated any time soon.
1. Chapter 1

I allowed a small smirk to grace my albino features as I loomed over my king. **"Ya will assist meh in mah deeds, ya shall not question them when it's mah turn and ah shall not when it is ya's. Do we have ah deal?" **kings glare almost made me laugh when when he squirmed defiantly against his rope bonds "Never!". I looked up and sighed **"Mah contraption is just above ya, ya know."** "I know! f-fine, what is it you want?!" .Here is where my normally insane eyes gained a cool disposition, I leaned slowly down to him and whispered in his ear. "**A prank war." **

his relieved expression was very amusing and even more so was his quiet and malevolent response. "truce against old man zangetsu?" **"If ya any good, sure!" ***evil cackle* his grin at that pint nearly rivaled mine, nearly. "first prank is...?" **"the chicken feathers and putty"**. king looked around nervously but the old man was nowhere in sight "where we going to get material-" **"here" **. I had of course pulled him into a building, our new prank headquarters. "did i always have this place here?" was his slightly delayed reaction to the awesomeness that was our headquarters **"Ya always had it, since ya pranked that tab key girl in ya sixth year at school" **"Tatsuki, not tab key and wows! now lets have a little rummage for materials..." I glared at him and pulled him out of the slowly increasing pile of rubber animals, adhesives and fluff types. I put my hands on his shoulders. **"Ya the king ain't ya? ya'll are practically god here just think about it k?" **his response was to furrow his brows "what do you-" he was cut off by two sacks sliding towards us as the effect of gravity affected them normally.

two minutes later we were armed to the tooth with bags of prank supplies and crawling towards the old mans location . one minute after that we were running for our afterlives from a what looked like a humanoid chicken slashing a sword at us while we grinned and ran ever faster. King however was suddenly pulled out the realm by a blurred sound, to me and the old man it looked like he swirled out of existence. my dive into a building was missed by the old man as he stopped and glared at where king used to be. i looked out the convenient one way viewing window at the old man and gulped. my time was limited and i knew it by the small gales whipped up by old mans anger.

three and a half hours found king joining me in my hideout looking slightly shellshocked as he barrel rolled into the base. i smirked at him **"Well king, it's ya turn to launch tha next prank! make it a good one." **he stared solemnly at the wall for a few minutes . all of a sudden he whipped around, grin pretty damn near identical to my smirk. he waved his hand and immediately two bags of flour were dumped on the two of us until we looked identical in all but our eyes, a pair of contacts later and we looked identical. **"Well, if tha ain't a good idea ah don't know what is! let's go-" **"nah you were just going to have him guess which was me and which was you right?" at my nod he smirked "well how about instead we apologize- yeah i know that sounds weird but trust me k? i apologize then you flour him as well k-k? after that we tell him about the prank war and hope he doesn't have a stock on hand " my smirk would have made Aizen wonder if there was a rival to his evilness.

"Hey old man? about how ah pranked ya with king earlier..." _"it is alright Shiro" _ king smirked at that and was about to reply when i jumped down with the flour held like a sword **"PRANK WAR!" **i yelled as i swung it over the old man. "i'm gonna do it again!" he yelled just before he dived into our base with me following shortly after while the flour obscured our movements. "good luck surviving, old man zann is brutal sometimes" king gave me a short salute and disapeared back into reality immediately leaving me to get ready for the next prank.


	2. Chapter 2

King was at school as i had an idea for a prank. I pulled him in quickly and spoke almost immediately **"Hey king! ah just had the best idea for a prank on the old man!" **king smiled "what is it?" **"well ah was thinking about making his garden overrun with those things ya girl seems ta like drawing" **the look on Kings face was beyond priceless and i couldn't tell if it was because i spoke about his girl or the old mans garden. **"Ah know the old man will think seriously about our prank war after that since he likes that garden place alot." **" are you kidding, he'll DEFINITELY take it seriously ! wait here a moment."

a moment later king was back with a wriggling sack made from chain mail. I raised an eyebrow at the fact that it was made of chain mail **"Hey king? ya sure it needs to be made ah chain mail?"** king smirked and pulled out what looked like a bunny with a hollow mask "watch this." he said just before he put a bit of sawdust in front of it. the hollow rabbit sniffed it, nibbled it and promptly duplicated itself. I smirked at the idea which had obviously formed in his head when he found the hollow bunny.

**"We shall launch the first attack after school yeah?" **"yeah, we will." and so king left. I sighed in a little bit of frustration, King had the real world to keep him busy, the old man had his massive freaking garden and i had nothing to do most of the time but twiddle my thumbs and plot to take over kings body. at least plotting gave me something to do a lot of the time 'I can hear you, you know shiro' **'ya have tha real world to poke 'bout in so leave meh alone fer once' **'*grumble*'

heh, that served king right. trying to get one up on me with his sneaky mind hearing powers. actually, maybe i could feed the bunnys so zangetsu has to deal with even more! MWAHAHAHA-' good idea shiro!' i sent him a mental evil grin and received a shadowy figure of him tapping Zangetsu threateningly. i huffed, that did not need a response at all.

now the bunnys, I grabbed a chair to sit on and sprinkled some sawdust in the bag, it instantly wiggled more and the chain mail expanded to make up for it. Magic chain mail, the old man was in for something truly scary when I found the junk stock... when i found the junk stock it rapidly declined as the bag grew bigger and bigger during the hours which i wasted while waiting for King.

i took a peek through kings eyes and saw he was just finishing his last lesson, I did a little happy dance to a song that came out of nowhere. the sudden change in kings vision as he jerked his head up almost twisting it around reminded me that i was the horse and king probably wouldn't do anything with me if i didn't shut up the music. I pouted as i searched for the radio or whatever it was that was making the music, I was a being of utter destruction with a hobby for annoyance and I had to be the one to find it and turn it off... I found it and turned it off, barely noticing the title (Don't mess with me- Tempo Shark) and sat down again.

"you ready Shiro?" **"When aren't ah? LET'S** **GO!"** he and I grabbed the bag and hefted it up between us. a grin passed between us as we began Shunido-ing to the old mans garden, we had just reached his garden when a few squirts of green goo landed in a circle around us. _"Do not go any further or i will be forced to use some FORCE! the garden is my property-" _**"And ya are gonna fix it after this" **At those words King and i placed the bag down, I tugged the knot holding it closed loose and the Hollow Bunny stock i had built up shot out of it like a gazillion mini missiles. The old man frowned at us and clicked his tongue at us.

a moment later we were covered in ice cubes and sludge from two buckets he held above our heads _"you don't mess with the garden."_. Kings scowl gave way to small flash of fear as he left me to the old mans tender mercies via escaping his mind.

**"N-Now come on old man, it was just a harmless prank, meh and king dint mean ought by it?! ah-ah'm a gonna run now ****"** and so goes the tale of how the sonido speed record was broken.

Then all of a sudden we heard Kings friends voices through his ears, he was forcing us to listen to them.

"Come on, get out of your body and fight it!"

"ah, n-no thanks... NO don't use the glove-"

"*snickers*"

"what happened Ichigo?"

"yeah, what DID happen. your soul form isn't usually-"

"Did he just pass out on purpose to get away from us?"

"I think he did-"

"Shiro, make a shower." **"Sure thingy Kingy"**


	3. Chapter 3

**"OI KING! get in here!" **I yelled effectively grabbing king from the realm of reality. He sent a small glare at me but was quickly snickering at me. **"It's ya turn ta make things here and ah need a shower." **"what about the one you made for me-" **"Disintegrated the moment ya left." **"OK candy queen, I'll make you a shower." King smiled at my randoms covered shihakusho in mirth. I glared at him through the mist, he made the water cold,I huffed and walked behind a convenient curtain to change when king made it warm again.

"I say we cover him head to toe with rainbow paint balls this time, the scented kind". I grinned **"Sure, ya got ought important going on out there?" **King cocked his head to the side and deepened his frown a little, then he smiled "Nah! lets go!". we both got decked out in some paint balling gear and ran to Zangetsu's location (we could feel his reiatsu). when we got there we promptly gave him the paintball equivalent of a nuclear bomb, King and me positively rained the paint down on the many colored and scented sword spirit. I felt my eyes widen when my ammo ran out, shortly followed by kings. we both ran as fast as we could away from the sword but it was only I who escaped. I watched in mild horror as the old man grabbed kings shihakusho and tugged him into a chair with ropes snapping out from every angle at him. the old man raised a feather ominously and tickled king into tears while I sat annoyed at the old man in my hiding spot too afraid to help him.

the old man was so absorbed in tickling king he failed to notice three new spirit signatures appear in our world (and he was supposed to be the observant one). I however did and slowly tiptoed backwards toward where I felt them, when i was out of sight i ran as fast as i could and had to run back a bit because i passed them. it was Kings girl, the 1uincy and Mr. bulky. I spoke after awhile since they were staring at me in confusion. **"Kings being held by the old man, ah was just gonna wait it out but ah guess ya ain't gonna let that happen...?" **The girl frowned at me and replied "NO! I shall not let Ichigo stay captured by this old man.". The Quincy chose that moment to speak up "neither will I.". I looked at the bulky guy and he just shrugged, I sighed **"King was over that direction but you really shouldn't- go... well their fault if they get pranked." **

King was being tickled to death with eighteen feathers when i got there and the group was dodging paintballs (how the old man got the ammunition i will never know). I smiled evilly when i realized what this meant. other people could get in here so i could probably get out and that meant other people than the old man could be pranked. King wouldn't want me to prank his friends so i would have to convert them to our side but the stuck ups and enemies were probably free game! I untied king and pulled him toward the magically appearing rubber animal fort. i slipped inside and grabbed a small pile for me and king then though the group would want some so i got them a few as well.

the old man wouldn't know what hit him when I persuaded the group **"it's side with meh and king and get a shower so ya don't look like a toad stool when ya get out or side with him and zangetsu might slip from mah hands a little and end up through ya heart-" **"not like i'd let him but you want a shower right?". they nodded slowly with confusion evident on their faces. **"GOOD! let's get going nah!" **"nah? do you mean now?** "ah meant nah! its just mah accent..." **King smirked and handed them rubber animals then strode out of the building smirking up into the sideways sky.

"come out guys, lets go show Zanny-chan what happens when you mess with my friends guys!" _"Always the dramatic speech- mucftvgybhjn" _The sound at the end was the old man struggling to speak as we pelted him with rubber animals he gave up and launched a getsuga tenshou at us. I smirked and jumped up **"Mayonaka itazura mūnsurasshu!*" **all of the rubber animals floated up into the air along with a few hundred liters of rainbow colored paint. The objects slowly gathered themselves in a ball and it appeared to stretch out into a horizontal V shape . the V suddenly shot at the old man who had no chance of dodging, when my attack finished we learnt a new meaning to the word rubber chicken. The old man looked furious but when he spoke again it was the same attack name.

We were all doused in washing up liquid except for king, about a hundred or so paint brushes and paint had been in the attack and were painting him like a strawberry. I couldn't help it, I snickered even though the bubbles caused by the action made me even less evil looking than ever, soon there was a small cloud of bubbles from the group until king pushed all of us under a massive storm cloud. When the group got electrocuted they left completely clean from the soapy rain, I unfortunately got striked multiple times and did not exit unlike they and king.

* * *

* midnight prank moon slash


	4. Chapter 4

**"King! ask urahara if ya can use one of those bankai things!" **"what bankai things? I do know a lot but not everything you know". I scowled at him from inside his head. **"the thing ya stabbed with zangetsu and made the old leave meh alone"** He frowned a bit more than usual "I'll ask... ". I waited for about an hour whilst he got one off Urahara. when i saw zangetsu beginning to fade from our world in a beam thingy again I immediately ran up to him and pushed him out of the way putting myself in his place. I closed my eyes to enjoy the melting sensation ,snapping them open when I felt a light breeze brushing my shihakusho as a grin stapled itself on my features.

**"Hey king." **king stared at me in slight shock. **"ah just had the greatest idea for a prank on the arrow dude" **King was still staring at me even as his mouth impersonated a fish. The shopkeeper slid down the ladder with the group at that point, I smiled and ran with a parting comment **"ah won't do anything too permanent ya know!" **"wait-" was all I got to hear before I finished sonido-ing away. once outside I wandered around town for awhile, plucking various things from shops since no-one could see me and eventually I found the quincy's house after accidentally creeping out a few of the neighbours. I snuck through the lower floor and slunk up the stairs.

it didn't take me very long to find the younger Quincys room and I made quick work of searching his drawers for all his quincy uniforms and fabrics leaving the normal clothes and a spare of each behind. I looked at the bag of blackberries I had pinched from a stall and began crushing them into a thin dye, I poured the bleach over all of the assorted fabrics and clothes sadly getting a little on his well made bed covers. I put my finger in some dye and wrote the kanji for 'I Love hollows' on the shirts and capes, for the trousers I just did fancy patterns up the side of them. The fabrics were given large patterns of things like diamonds and random shapes, nothing special. I smiled at my work and was just going to let out an evil cackle when I heard some rustling from the kitchen. That made me panic and I quickly put everything back in place, grabbed my supplies, jumped out the window and stabbed myself a meter or so out on the road to get back in kings head.

** "Ah'm done king!" **"who'd you prank?" **"You'll see." **King sighed and a nicely wrapped present appeared in front of me. I opened it causing a stream of confetti and fireworks to come out of it along with a banner that stated clearly 'if it's Rukia you are dead' I laughed nervously **"it's not!"**I listened through king to the real world while giving one of the buildings a new paint job to pass the time, we were both so involved in our activities we almost fell out of our skin when kings phone rang, king picked it up immediately.

"Kurosaki? do you know anyone by the initials S. Z?"

"yeah I do... why?"

"They took almost all of my clothes and fabrics and changed the designs on them!"

"*snickers*"

"TEME! YOU BETTER NOT THINK THIS IS FUNNY-"

'BEEP-BEEP-BEEP, the person you are calling has canceled the call' 

"you shouldn't have done that! Uryuu's my friend you know, even if he doesn't act like it sometimes. still, I can't stay mad for long, you really should let me join you if its that good an idea though." I smirked, I was built for pure chaos so of course I was god at pranks! **"ah'll tell ya next time..."**

* * *

tell me who you want to get pranked in the next chapter via a poll on my profile or reviews and I'll try my best, this is just before Orihimes been kidnapped, Ichigo hasn't started his mask Vaizard training yet either.


	5. Chapter 5

"stop stealing my bankai Dummys!"

"NO! I need them otherwise he raids my kitchen!"

" AT LEAST PAY FOR THEM AND YOU DON'T HAVE A KITCHEN!"

"I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY YOU ACCEPT AND YES I DO HAVE A KITCHEN!"

"Don't frigging stab it!"

"Too LATE! Hat &amp; Clogs"

I smiled this was MY time to shine and mine alone, I grabbed my supplies and hopped into the light blinking a little when I apeared because I wasn't in the training grounds like I expected but sat on a cushion in the normal part of the store. sandal hat glared at me **"If ya gonna Glare at me at least say somat!"** . Sandal hat still glared at me, I looked to King. He looked at me then at Urahara, we smirked. I leaped at the blonde man when he turned around to grab some tea.

He blocked but it was too late, His hat was knocked off into Ichigo's hand. He shunpo'd too Ichigo and his precious but Ichigo threw it to me, it went on like this for awhile but then Ichigo spoke. "I think this has gone on long enough don't you Shiro?" I smirked "Indeed it has King!". I jumped about fifty meters in the air at the same time as King. We both yelled the name of our signature attack **"GETSUGA-"** "TENSHOU!"

Urahara fell onto his knees with a cry of shock. "NO! NO MY PRECIOUS! my precious! my... precious..." I smirked "Hey King?" He turned his head to me **"Ya know his fans-"** I was cut off by a sword making its way to where my heart would have been if I hadn't moved. **"shall we destroy it?"**. Kings smirk would have made a basilisk proud. "But of course!, Mayonaka itazura mūnsurasshu!" we both yelled the second attack in sync and poor sandal hat could only watch as his second precious was destroyed in a flood of black berry juice, milk, cat toys and soul gloves.

"**Well, ah never knew ya liked them that much." **"Yeah Hat &amp; Clogs! You shouldn't grow so attached to an item of clothing, it just makes it more horrible when you lose it!" the sobbing pile on the floor slowly pushed itself up, eyes red with fury and tears. Sandal hat looked at us with a furious glint in his eye that wasn't covered in milk "HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY PRECIOUS! YOU SHALL SUFFER! _SUFFER!_" I looked on in amusement at the unsightly man, he was covered in milk and cat food all over and where he wasn't it was stained purple from the juice or covered up by a red glove.

He attempted to stab me first but was forced to look at his weapon when a squishing sound revealed it to be a banana, he grabbed Benihime and tried again on Ichigo but I switched it for a balloon. I was quickly gathering up a stock of items that stained while Ichigo and I took turns switching his sword into increasingly strange items, from squash bottles to American style waffles we had switched Benihime with everything. I grabbed a paint brush and chucked one to Ichigo, we both grabbed the large pot of stainers we tied him down with the more solid ones and painted his face like mayuri kurotsuchi ignoring his cries of outrage. I looked at him **"He needs one more thing King~" **I said when we were done giving his face a makeover, I leant down and on his shirt wrote with a flourish 'S. Z and K. Z, prank gods de la EPIC graced this man with our work'

King looked at me "S. Z and K. Z?" I allowed a smirk to cross my face **"Kuro Zangetsu and Shiro Zangetsu. Parody of your name and, Shiro is mine so…"**


	6. Chapter 6

"Kurosaki-kun! do you want to try some of my new cookies?!" the owner of the voice was Orihime, a long ginger haired female who my king seemed to have a minor obsession with. minor going to say he would go so far as- **"KING! DON'T EAT THAT-!" **I exclaimed as my ginger headed idiot for a master grabbed a cookie and stuffed it into his face. we waited a few seconds for the taste to sink in then gagged simultaneously as it hit us like a battering ram to our tongues, I felt my existence slowly disappearing from the real world back into king's mind-scape from the poisonous cookies.

**"KING! that is IT! the last straw, the final defiance the-" **"act of rebelliousness that ensured her the spot at the very top of our prankee list?" I was about to reply in the positive but the old man beat me to it _"and __mine." _. I stared in shock at the sunglasses wearing sword, my albino face slowly turning whiter than was really possible in fearful shock.**"Y-Ya _AGREE _with meh and king?!" **. The old man shook his head in mirth _"That woman needs to learn not to cook such demons of the dough." _I stared some more but was broken out of my stupor by a dazed king falling into the mind-scape not even his usual frown in place as he slowly crawled over to us, face pale in the manner of a sick child. "... wasabi sauce... red... paste... burn..." I looked at him confused but he had already passed out. Is that even possible inside your own mind...?

_"I believe Ichigo just told us to burn the red paste and wasabi sauce." _I blinked slowly as it hit me, a soft 'OH!' escaped my lips when I realized what he said. I cocked my head when a predicament floated into my head, we couldn't get out of kings head. I was about to voice the problem when the old man opened his mouth to speak _"We can try to summon it here. I can materialise out there so I might be able to summon it here" _I shrugged, it was his idea so he could try it out. I sat down on a wall and closed my eyes, only to open them a moment later when I heard a sploshing sound. a red and purple mass of some kind hovered in the air in front of us with some of it dripping to cause the sploshing sound. I glanced at the old man and saw him pointing zangetsu at it, beads of sweat forming on his face.

I dived into our headquarters, grabbed some fire and threw it onto the pile of demonic food, if it could even be called that. the old man stared at me. _"Did you just handle fire Shiro...?" _I smirked in response. **"Damn straight ah did!" **he shook his head and materialised some pillows around us in a den like setting. i fell back onto them with a distant huff of joy. another day gone by, another person pranked to their death! I cracked one eye open when i heard a soft thud only to see the old man shifting on the bean bags he had made for himself trying to get comfy. I snickered. he glared.

I tilted my head back and listened through kings ears to the demon that was Orihime Inoue screeching insults to the sky. "NO! NO MY PRECIOUS, WHY, WHY HAVE YOU LEFT ME ALONE!?" and other such things floated through our ears. **"Life is good ain't it Old man?" **a soft nod was my only response.


	7. Chapter 7

I growled a little at myself, I just couldn't seem to come up with a prank that would work on the bulky guy king had for a friend. I was going to have to resort to the classics on him, the Classics! I mean really, a being of chaos such as myself should have more ability to come up with a pretty damn personal prank... I sighed, I felt through kings senses and discovered he was sleeping, joy. I slowly wrapped my spiritual pressure around him and took control leaving his mind untouched. I waltzed over to a bankai dummy in his body and stabbed it with my hand, ouch, king was going to hurt for that later. I quickly relinquished control in order to form myself into the bankai dummy.

I tiptoed around the house grabbing various items of pontential pranking usage: buckets, spaghetti, silly string and other such things. I lugged them slowly into kings room so as not to awake his sisters, he would kill me if I did that! I looked over to the window and my eyes told me it was dawn, time to wake king up. I loomed over him, grin forming quickly on my albino features as I whispered boo into his ear. the reaction was instantaneous, he shot up arms flailing around at an imaginary enemy with eyes squeezed shut against the early morning light. I chuckled lightly, my classic voice distortion making it sound like an insane giggle. his eyes snapped open at that even as his frown settled into place. "the hell are you doing here?!"

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously glancing at the picture of his friends he kept on his desk. he followed my gaze and smirked "Oh? you want to prank one of my friends then...?" I nodded **"Chad but... no idea what to prank him with so ah figured, why not prank' im with everything?"** King smiled at me "sure! just let me do the final thing, I have the perfect idea so no markers for you." he searched my boxes and procured from them more pens than should be possible. I smiled and spoke as I left via window. **"well... see ya!"**

Chad was awake when I got to his apartment so I had to sneak around in order to get everything ready. on every door from the kitchen there was a bucket of glue and another of feathers. most of the living room floor was covered in a rainbow S. Z but the walls were left untouched. in his bedroom I grasped at his uniform and after adding a cartoon grin to his shirts (all of them) I started on the bathroom. the entire ceiling was covered in a layer of pink flowers and golden party balloons held there by a net. the net itself was connected to a weight which when the door was opened would fall and drag the net with it, covering the victim in flowers and balloons.

I quickly called to king through our link when I finished my expert work _**"king? ah've finished mah job. ya turn if ya want it!" **_he stared at me incredulously or at the very least, tried to give the appearance through the link and a quick "course I do..." was directed my way. I shrugged and wandered back to his house after leaving a prank plan outside chads house. he saw me leaving but not my front so he probably figured I was just a weirdly dressed albino or king, not a overpowered inner hollow with a blue tongue.

I leaned on kings bed and closed my eyes, feeling through his senses was more difficult in the dummy's than it normally was in his mind scape, eh not that much of a problem. just an inconvenience. King was currently walking to school so it would be awhile before he saw them, wow! I never realized how many magazines king had... oh wait! that sounds like chad, I looked and burst out laughing. he was looking like a rainbow with hair covered in spaghetti and silly string. his arms were slightly less rainbow-y but there was barely an inch of skin which wasn't covered in feathers or neon green goop. Orihime should have been the one I could hear laughing the most but strangely enough she wasn't there...


	8. Chapter 8

**"So they want us to fight." **King nodded from his perch on a skyscrapers window. I smiled **"Ah'm okay with that!" **King blinked and was suddenly forced backwards by a barrage of water balloons in his weakness. I smiled **"We had to do something 'bout the rain!" **quicker than anything that should really be possible king whipped out a water gun and soaked me. I glared, he was asking for it now! I threw all the water balloons in the vicinity at him and picked up the disguise glasses. king mirrored my action and with a whispered "It's on!" from king we were off like rockets.

feathers clouded the sky like a blizzard and glue rained down on both of us, the city-scape was soon a sea of rainbows. marker pens flew from every direction, stooping occasionally to lightly cover our exposed skin in doodles. the battle was long, the battle was fierce but at last both members of our fight succumbed to a lack of creativity. we sat down, barely noticing our shihakusho's getting stained in rainbow patterns. **"well, only one thing to do nah!" **I looked to king, ignoring his look of confusion as I stood up. I walked over the edge of the skyscraper and pushed the air. a invisible button on a invisible wall and floor became visible. suddenly millions of hatches opened from nowhere and spilled out one little red blob. a blob was all it was distinguishable as after all.

I smiled as kings shihakusho slowly faded from a rainbow splodged mess into a crimson mess. he had his eyes squeezed shut as the blobs assaulted him viciously where he had been covered in prank remnants before. **"Now ya look the part, wouldn't want them getting the wrong idea." **King glared at me but slowly, very slowly a smirk formed. I began to get nervous after a little while of the silent treatment. **"Eh, king? what ya doing?!" **"These are strawberries... aren't they?" I nodded, half afraid he'd come after me.

Kings smirk widened "good." with that one word he turned into a blur and moments later I was being pelted by strawberries. I glared at him, this meant war, out with the goody two shoes pranks, this one was _personal_! I deflected all the strawberries back in a red flurry and grabbed all the waterballoons throwing them just as fast back. "damn... I hope he finishes soon, this is SOOO boring!" "you know, isn't he supposed to hollowfy or something about now?" I smiled nervously **"Ah couln't be bothered, it's much funner doing this!" **king smiled "good, because I would hate to not be able to do this if you weren't here." I blinked and was promptly pie faced. **"NO FAIR KING!" **_"it was fair." _I glared at zangetsu, why's HE get to have a word and not me? King was grinning like a cheshire all the way.


End file.
